Amelia Aranore
Amelia Aranore is the princess of Lycia and a monk of the House of the Rising Sun. Appearance Amelia is rather tiny due to her halfling blood. She has short, curly brown hair and purple eyes. Personality Amelia is a young woman who tries to be brave and strong in the face of adversity. She can be shy when she is looked to for leadership. As a young girl, Amelia was a spitfire and quite disobedient, especially about being separated from her childhood friend with the war. She grew to be more disciplined in the monastery. Amelia is also kind and tries to help others in any way she can. As the middle child, Amelia is often caught between people praising her older brother for his leadership skills and kingly qualities and her doting on her younger brother, while regarding her older sister as prettier and more elegant. Biography Early Life Amelia is the middle child of King Ezekiel and Queen Deborah, between her older brother and sister Laurence and Leanne and younger brother Milo. She lived in Lycia, a kingdom of humans, dwarves, and halflings. Amelia herself has halfling blood. She was very curious and adventurous as a child. She was close friends with Adrien Sylvaranth, the young prince of the neighboring kingdom of Arcadia, until the meddling of two mages made the two kingdoms go to war and the two were separated. Amelia became very troublesome and rebellious, disobeying and embarrassing her parents and disrespecting their new advisor, Grimhilde. To get rid of her, Grimhilde convinced Ezekiel to send Amelia off to a monastery, the House of the Rising Sun. At the monastery, Amelia was given a further education and even taught to fight. Since the monastery revered the sun goddess, Sol, she was taught to use inner power to summon bursts of light and fire. Amelia came to love the fact that no one saw her as a the princess and treated her just as they would treat everyone else. After a few years, Amelia was released back to Lycia. When back in Lycia, Amelia befriended one of her assigned guards, a girl from a noble family named Harley Saxonbury. She also struck up a secret friendship with Cosima Mageikos, a druid. Abilities *Light Magic: Amelia is skilled in wielding a special kind of light magic that sometimes delves into fire magic. She can harness the power of the sun to heal or hurt. *Martial Arts: Amelia learned how to do martial arts at the monastery. Relationships Family *Parents: Due to meddling by Grimhilde Nightshade, Amelia has a poor relationship with her parents, as they separated her from her friend, policing her closer than they ever did before, and sending her off to a monastery. She feels no real connection to them. *Siblings: Despite her feelings on inferiority to most of them, Amelia has a good relationship with her brothers, Laurence and Milo, and her sister Leanne. She is especially close to Leanne, even though the two keeps secrets from each other sometimes. She also loves playing games with Milo. Friends *Harley Saxonbury: Harley is Amelia's first friend after she returned from the monastery. Harley's job is to protect Amelia, and despite her flighty disposition, she takes the job very seriously. The two are also very close and share almost everything. *Cosima Mageikos: Cosima is a newer friend of Amelia's that she met secretly tending in the palace gardens. She, Harley, and Amelia form a tight friendship trio and Cosima stays loyal to Amelia after she runs away from the palace. *Adrien Sylvaranth: Amelia and Adrien were very close friends as children until the sudden war between Arcadia and Lycia ripped them apart. Even while Amelia was in the monastery, she was still able to communicate with Adrien via letters delivered by a mysterious cat. Trivia Category:Females Category:She/Her Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Monks Category:Way of the Sun Soul Monks Category:Aranore Family Members Category:A Tale of Two Kingdoms Characters Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:A to Z Category:Residents of Lycia Category:Norse Characters Category:Prequel Generation Characters Category:Royalty